


Sacrifice

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Hermione finally realizes the meaning of the word.Harry x Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Sacrifice

Sacrifice was a word that Hermione hadn’t known much of growing up. That is not to say that Hermione had the easiest childhood with regards to the continual ostracization from her peers in primary school before getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. And, even throughout her formative years of Hogwarts the bullying from the likes of Malfoy and other Slytherins was not easy of her self-esteem. But, throughout all of this she always had her parents. And, since her First Year Hermione had Harry and Ron as well as other new friends to lean on.

So, as she sat at the funeral of Dumbledore the word finally hit home. This was true sacrifice. Dumbledore the greatest Wizard of their age lay a few meters away entombed in a marble white coffin having given his life for the flicker of hope that Voldemort could be defeated. Throughout the years of being friends with Harry and even through all of the adventure the idea of her own demise was never really at the forefront of her thoughts. In her naivety of youth, she always thought that her quick wits, Harry’s bravery, and Ron’s ingenuity would get them out of any situation.

But there was no spell, book, and no one to save the day today. Hermione felt the warm tears drip freely down her ivory skin as she steeled her gaze forward. Once she stood to pay her respects to the coffin, she moved to the side along with the Weasley Clan and her friends. Peering around she couldn’t find her best friend, and as much as her instincts told her to run and find him, she fought them off. Harry needed time to greave in his own way.

At the end of ceremony everyone moved to the Great Hall for a somber dinner. But Hermione simply gave Ron a look as he nodded following the Weasley’s. Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower, and as her footsteps echoed down the eerily quiet hallways of Hogwarts the word kept playing around in her mind like Crookshanks to a lace.

This is what sacrifice meant now. That their lives were forfeit for the outcome they all strove towards. Peace meant sacrifice, and now Hermione had a concrete example of what it looked like. You see Hermione loved books for many reasons, but getting to read of the triumphs and mistakes of others allowed Hermione to learn from the safety of their pages. This was different. This was raw. This was right in front of her.

Hermione’s warm brown eyes narrowed in on Harry’s slumped shoulders as he stood his back to her staring off into the sky. Hermione said no words as made her way to him. What could she say? Where Hermione was just coming to understand the gravity of what was to come Harry had been living it his entire life. This is what he meant that day at the Hogs Head when he spoke of being one step away from the abyss, and Hermione realized Harry was right. No lesson could prepare you for this. This feeling in your stomach of dread, apprehension, and fear.

Standing beside him Hermione simply stared at Harry’s face. His profile lit by the dimming sun as his emerald green eyes looked miles away. Hermione grasped Harry’s left hand with her right as she laced their fingers together. So many thoughts raced through her head trying to discern Harry’s inner most feelings at the moment.

Harry spoke without looking away from the sky, “I saw it all, and he told me to do nothing.”

Hermione spoke with a soft but certain tone, “Harry if Dumbledore told you not to interfere there must have been a good reason. You did nothing wrong.”

Harry replied with a strained voice, “Then why does it feel like I let the world down?”

Hermione tilted her head with a sad smile, “Because you are Harry, and you feel more than any person I know.”

Harry turned his head to meet Hermione’s gaze, “It’s just… Dumbledore can’t die, and he did… I just don’t know what to do.”

Hermione nodded, “I know Harry. But, like always we’ll figure this out together.”

Harry said nothing as he searched her gaze for something. And, when he found it, he simply took Hermione into his arms as her own wrapped around his torso. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck as Harry she felt his body shake and tears meet her skin. Hermione simply held Harry as he cried in her arms. No judgement, no words, no thoughts other than she would be right by his side like always.

Hermione stroked Harry’s back as the word came to the forefront of her thoughts. Sacrifice. What would Hermione sacrifice for Harry? Everything. Her time, energy, and if he needed it her life. As much as these thoughts might have terrified her for anyone else for Harry it wasn’t even a second thought.

Harry had given Hermione so much that she had never told him. Harry had given Hermione the confidence to be who she truly was. Harry had given Hermione a friendship that spanned longer than any other. Harry had given Hermione a love that she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

One day she would tell him how she truly felt. One day Hermione would give Harry the life that he deserved. One day Hermione would be beside Harry as more than just a friend.

As Harry pulled back with a somber but small smile Hermione mirrored his smile. Reaching up she stroked his cheek as Harry nuzzled into her hand. Hermione spoke with a low voice, “We should get down to the Great Hall, you need some food.”

Harry nodded, “You’re right like always. Better get there before Ron eats all the food.”

Hermione stifled a laugh and groan as she took Harry’s hand, “Don’t remind me of Ron’s eating habits.”

Harry squeezed her hand as they walked towards to the Great Hall. Whatever happened Hermione would be by his side. Even if meant the ultimate sacrifice.


End file.
